Oh! It's Homicidal Love!
by ArielFangs
Summary: Edgar's alive, Johnny's thinking about trying to find love, an ex-roommate comes into play, Devi might be a part, and Mr. Eff and D-Boy are being chewed on by a cat and bunny! This is a fanfic for JTHM, Johnny/OC. Romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Midnights Spent in Cemeteries

It was just after midnight as I walked into the 24/7 store. _'BrainfreezybrainBRAINFREEEEZY!'_ was just about the only thing going through my mind, I'd been craving one all day. And I think I deserved one after taking down a whole cheerleading squad with sharp nails while enduring Eff and D-boy's taunting me.

Sadly when I walked in, the clerk was taking his sweet time serving a girl her brain freezy. Her arms were crossed and she was taping her foot, I was a little annoyed by her actions but I knew how perverted and flirty the clerks were here. I stood behind her and rapidly started losing my patience. Finally, the clerk turned around.

"Here you go miss, sorry it took so long. The machine is hard to work, but I tamed it." He said with a flirty smile. I became even more annoyed and became sick at the same time. The girl grabbed the brain freezy and glared.

"Just shut up and tell me how much I owe you so I can get out of here before I rip your head off." She snapped. I wanted to laugh, I'd seen many girls try to fight back or many just jump behind the counter.

"Whoa, someone's got spite. Well, how about you pay me back in another way." The clerk said with a perverted smile and eyeing her chest. _'Okay, now it's time to step in.'_

"Why don't you just go back to your playboy magazines and I'll try to forget about that sick and disgusting thing you said!" She shot back while I reached for knife.

"Oh come on, if I have to pay how much? I'll pay a pretty penny to get some of that ass." The clerk said while leaning a little over the counter and trying to get a look at her. This set her off.

"Save your money so you can pay admission into hell!" She screamed while pulling out a knife the same time I made my strike.

We ended up stabbing him on both sides of his head, that's when the girl jumped over the counter at his corpse and began drinking his blood. I just watched, the wall had just been painted anyways and I had plenty of people to paint the walls with later if needed. The girl finished and she stood up and wiped her mouth off with a napkin from a dispenser on the counter. Afterwards, she turned to look at me.

She had piercing, vibrant aqua colored eyes, thick rimmed glasses covered them and a side bang fell over half of her left eye. She was pale, a sickly pale. And very skinny, like she didn't eat much. Her hair hung around her shoulders and was a plain red color. Dark colors covered her body. A quarter sleeved v-necked black shirt with a purple rib cage and a pink, bleeding heart on it and what looked like dark blue skinny jeans was on her. She jumped back over the counter and smiled at me.

"Hello." She said in a gentle voice, yet it sounded like it had the ability to sound like Senor Diabolo.

"Hello." I mumbled as she bent over to pick up her black trench like jacket. "Never seen you around here." I added, trying to figure out who she was and why the hell she was here.

"Thats because the 24/7 store by my apartment just shut down. I liked it better there, the clerks weren't perverts." She said as she put on her coat and grabbed her brain freezy that had somehow survived the events of what just happened. I jumped over the counter this time to get my brain freezy, I wasn't leaving without it. I was waiting for her to leave, but I didn't hear her walking out.

"So what's your name?" She asked as she silently sipped her drink.

"Johnny C., but you can call me Nny if you want." I said as I turned around and jumped back over the counter.

"Nny? As in knee?" She asked and titled her head, some fresh blood ran out of the tips of her hair.

"Yeah, that's what it sounds like. So what's your name?" I asked as we walked out of the 24/7 store.

"Raven, Raven M." She said as we walked out the door.

"Nice to meet you Raven." I said, strangely not wanting to kill her...yet.

"Nice to meet you Johnny. Sorry, maybe I'll warm up to the nickname but I don't like to call people I just met nicknames. No offense." She said and looked over at me. She was about '5"8, only one inch shorter than me, her converse weren't giving her much help.

"None taken, well it was nice meeting you but I must be on my way. I don't know if I'll ever see you again so good-bye!" I said and began walking off.

"Hey Johnny!" Raven called when I was about a foot away, I turned around to see her holding my knife.

"I grabbed this when I was drinking that guy's blood. Want it back?" She said while twirling the knife around with her left hand and taking a drink of her brain freezy.

"Sure." I said and held my hand out to grab it when she tossed it. Instead she walked up to me and handed it over.

"Here you go! Well, see you!" She said with a wave and walked away. I stood there and held my knife, watching the peculiar girl walk off. _'It seems I've meet another homicidal maniac. Is that good or bad?'_

I looked down at my knife as I put it back in my coat, but something caught my eye. Scripted into it was _Raven M. was here_. I almost felt like laughing at this. Strange, I didn't feel mad at all that she wrote this on my knife. But then again, she retrieved it for me. So maybe that's why.

I strolled home and walked through the front door to see my housemate sitting on the couch reading his newest novel. He looked up when I closed the door and smiled.

"Hello Johnny, trouble at the store?" He asked when he looked at my face. Anger was still in my eyes from that clerk. Though he was burning in hell now.

"Hey Edgar, brought you back a brain freezy." I said while setting the cup on the coffee table and sitting down next to him. He dog eared his page and set the book down.

"So what went wrong? Clerk an asshole?" He asked as he took a sip. Edgar had now dropped his religiousness, apparently I was a little more influential than his last roommate.

"I don't want to talk about it. Whats done is done." I said as I sipped my freezy.

"Johnny, what that therapist said before you killed him was true. You need to talk, I don't want you getting homicidal urges in the middle of the night like always." Edgar said with a serious tone and face. (Fangirls stop your nose bleeds, this is a story for Johnny and my character! **Not **Johnny and Edgar!)

I sighed, "Okay. So not only did I have to kill that whole cheerleading squad today with Eff and D-boy yelling at me, but the clerk was a total pervert to this girl. So just as I was about to kill him, she does it at the same time. We got talking after that and then she engraved that she was here on my knife." I said and finished my freezy.

Edgar perked up a little. "What was her name?" He seemed intrigued by Raven.

"Raven." I said and looked at him weird. "You know her or something?"

Edgar looked down. "My old roommate's name was Raven. She was my best friend since pre-school." He said and looked up. "I'd like to see her again." He became distant after that, probably remembering her. I sat up and went down to the basement.

I thought a lot about Raven after Johnny told me about the girl named Raven he met at the store. _'I wonder what would happen if I ever saw here again... She'd probably kick my ass. Good old Raven, how I miss you my friend. No two were closer than us.'_ I sighed, I loved her. I loved her as much as it was possible for someone to love another person, not romantically though. Somehow I couldn't think of her that way. As close and alone as we were. As attractive as she was, we never did anything. Occasionally, mostly when she was sick, she'd sit on my lap while we watched T.V. But I didn't feel anything, and she didn't either.

Raven had had her boyfriends, most of them ended up dead. Some survival and were now in straight jackets or lived in their houses and refused to come out. She had been by me through everything, she was the one who went with me all the time to my parent's graves. It didn't matter what time, I'd be down and she'd take me there in her beat up mustang from the 1980's. I sighed again. _'I haven't seen her since the day Johnny abducted me. I hope I can see her again, I guess I haven't thought of her so I wouldn't get all depressed and stuff. Great, now I am. I'll go ask Johnny, no force Johnny, to come to my parent's graves with me.'_ I decided as I stood up and went down to the basement. I'd been down there plenty of times, scarred in the beginning but not now. After you live with Johnny for a couple of days, you get used to everything.

"Johnny?" I called as I walked into the basement. Johnny appeared out of no where behind me.

"Yes?" He asked and took a step next to me.

"I think you need to get out of the house more, and I was going to go see my parents' graves. I haven't been there in a while. So come on we're going." I said as I turned around, expecting a fight.

"Okay." Johnny said as he walked beside me and pulled his knife out of some guy's chest. I gave the dying man a sympathetic look as we walked up the stairs.

"So your parents are dead?" Johnny asked as we exited the house and began walking down the street.

"Yeah, remember I said I had very little to live for. There was books and Raven." I said as we crossed the street and continued walking.

"Tell me about your old roommate." Johnny kind of demanded more than asked.

"Well, Raven was always classified as emo. She was always kind of off, but in eighth grade she cracked and killed our entire pre-algebra class except for me. Maybe she's insane, or maybe she's right. She's extremely beautiful though. I've never actually thought of dating her though, we'd been best friends for so long I couldn't think of her life that..."

"What's she right about?" Johnny asked, completely not caring he just interrupted me.

"Is she really crazy? Or maybe we're the sane ones and everyone else is to insane to see the real world." I said, quoting her word for word.

"Really? Well, continue." Johnny said and looked straight ahead again.

"Well, Raven is extremely smart. In collage she majored in nuclear science. She's got a degree in that now, she likes to torture people with science. She likes chemistry a lot. Actually, she seems to be extremely...." I cut myself off.

"Extremely what?" Johnny asked, annoyed that I stopped talking mid-sentence.

"I don't know how you'll react to it." I said while looking down.

"For the love of god! Just say it Edgar!" He said with anger filling his voice.

"Fine, I was going to say she sounds extremely compatible to you." I said while getting a look out of the corner of my eye, afraid to look at him.

_'Compatible? A girl I've never met? ...Who isn't Devi? Hm, I doubt it.'_ I thought as we walked into the cemetery, Edgar lead me to two graves next to each other by two weeping willows. Edgar walked over and knelt down.

"Hello mom, hello dad. It's been a while, sorry. I'd like you to meet Johnny. I finally have another friend." He said while a smile. I waved at the graves without even talking. After a good half an hour of talking to the stones, we stood up and started walking out. As we neared the gate, Edgar suddenly stopped causing me to run into him and fall over.

"What the hell Edgar!? You can't just suddenly stop without warning me!" I said irritated as I stood up to see he wasn't paying attention. "Edgar? Hello!" I said while waving a hand in front of his face. "Edgar? What's so important over there? Come on, lets leave!" I was getting a little freaked out now.

Edgar kept staring, his reply came in a whisper. "Raven."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Establish a Connection

"Raven?" I asked and looked in the direction Edgar was looking. Sure enough, there was the red head kneeling on the ground in front of a grave. Her shoulders were shaking violently, pretty obvious she was sobbing. Edgar's face dropped into a huge frown and he started running over to her.

"Edgar? It's probably not even her!" I called as I ran after her.

I heard Johnny yelling, but I knew it was Raven. It had to be Raven. And I needed her, I needed to see my best friend again. I needed to hug her and talk to her again. I slowed down as I neared the sobbing girl.

"Raven?" I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She instantly became still and looked up at me. Her eyes went wide in shock when she looked at me, her mouth nearly dropped open, and she was still completely still.

"Edgar?" She whispered, while standing up.

"Yes, Raven. It's me." I said as I looked at her. She pulled out a knife and pricked her arm, I'm guessing to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Then she looked at me again.

"Oh Edgar." She whispered again as she hugged me. I hugged her back and felt her small, frail body shake with sobs.

"Shush Raven, it's okay. I'm here, I'm here forever. I'm sorry, I got abducted and I guess never came home. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain." I said while stroking her hair and holding onto her. She just continued to silently sob, and shake. During all of this, I looked at the grave she was in front of. _Here lies Edgar Vargas. Friend and brother, may he rest in our hearts forever._ It was my grave. She had done a grave for me.

By this time Johnny had walked up next to me and looked at Raven, who had pulled away to look at him.

"Hello Raven M." Johnny said while looking at her intently. I guess trying to read into her.

"Hello Johnny C." Raven answered with her voice breaking left and right. She cleared her throat and looked at me. "Abducted? All this time? Did you just get out? Oh! I'll kill the bastards!" She was nearly screaming near the end.

"Raven," I shook her gently, "I was released about an hour after I was abducted. You've already met my ex-captor and now house mate."

Raven looked a Johnny, and if looks could kill he'd be dead. Slowly, she released me from our hug and walked up to Johnny.

"You? You were holding Edgar captive for this long? Do you have **any** idea of the hell I've gone through without him!?" Her voice stopped cracking, now it was rising in anger. Johnny just stood there and looked at her.

"Edgar had a choice to go back to you, Raven. He didn't have to stay with me. He could've left anytime." He said while crossing his arms. Raven looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Edgar? You...you didn't want to come back?" The anger was completely gone in a matter of seconds.

"No, no Raven you got it wrong! You have no idea how much I wanted to run out the door and come back, but Johnny needed my help like you needed me. I was helping another, you were doing better so I thought you'd be okay for awhile. I never meant to stay away for a year!" I explained and held out my arms to hug her again. Raven stepped back.

"Edgar, you could've called. Or written! Done something! Do you know how much searching I did? I looked for you left and right, and you were hiding out in another place. Honestly, it sounds like a load of bull. But, I know you can't lie so it is probable. But you hurt me Edgar." She said while looking down. I walked up and hugged her, this time she didn't hug back.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" I asked, trying to get her to cheer up and let her know I felt horrible for hurting her. _'It'd be nice to move back home...'_

"Be connected." She said while pulling away from me and stepping back. "I don't care if you live with another guy, I figured it'd be a matter of time before you wanted to live with your own gender but I want you to keep in contact. I want my best friend, I've been alone for to damn long." She said while crossing her arms. I nodded.

"Done." I said while walking towards her and leading her out of the cemetery, Johnny silently followed. "Now let's go to the apartment, you've gone without hot coca for awhile." I said as we walked down the street.

I nodded, "Yes, I haven't had it since you left." I said as we walked. _'I have mixed feelings about this. On one hand, I'm over joyed that Edgar is alive. On the other hand, I'm pissed off he didn't establish some contact. Maybe that Johnny guy is as bad as I was.' _I looked back and stole a glance at Johnny, who looked at me and continued to stare. I stared right back. I will admit, he was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. But, maybe its the lonesome talking. I turned my head back around and hooked onto Edgar's arm. _'Well, this can either go very well or we're all going to end up in hell by the end of the night.'_


	3. Chapter 3: Muffin Murder

"Well, here it is." I said as the three off us stood outside my door. Johnny was looking around the hallway while Edgar stared at the ground. "Don't act so pathetic Edgar, I think I yelled at you a little more than I should've. Even though I think it could've all been explained through slapping you upside your face." I said with a hint of anger still in my voice as I opened the door and let the boys come in.

"Looks that same as before." Edgar observed as he looked around.

"I really didn't do anything to the place, just have some guests time to time. By the way, don't look in the hall closet." I said as I closed and locked the door and made my way to the kitchen. "Anyone hungry? I have some doughnuts I stole when I killed a guy the other day." Edgar's eyes widen at the sentence and Johnny leaned over for a doughnut.

"I'll have one." He muttered while retrieving a chocolate one with sprinkles and eating it happily. I picked up a jelly one and bit into it. The kitchen remained silent for a couple of minutes, the only sounds were Johnny and me chewing.

"I think I'll make the hot coco now." Edgar said as he walked away from the doorframe and began getting out the ingredients.

"Oh Raven," Johnny's voice came out of nowhere after silence fell over the kitchen again. I turned my head to look at him. "Why don't you give your guest a tour? I'd love to see the apartment." Johnny said with a psychotic smile. I nodded and lead him out while Edgar stood at the stove with a wooden spoon.

I lead Johnny throughout the place, pointing at random things and telling about it. He just nodded and would occasionally point out blood stains I missed. Eventually, we ended up in the hallway.

"What's that room?" Johnny asked while pointing at the door to our right.

"My room." I replied simply.

"Well, lets take a look." Johnny said while walking past me and into my room. My right eye began to twitch and I reached for my knife. _'He walked into my room without my permission. I don't freaking care if he is Edgar's friend, HE DIES!' _My hand tightened on the knife handle as I started walking.

"No Raven. Be nice!" I looked down to see a chocolate colored bunny looking up at me.

"But Mr. Fluff! He's in my room!" I whispered as I looked at my open door again.

"Look Rave, just let him look. Something tells me that if he finds a body, he's not going to scream and run." Mr. Fluff said while hopping into my room. I sighed and put my knife away.

Taking a deep breath, I walked into my room to see Johnny staring at a wall. I was confused at first but when I walked next to him it turned out he was staring at a painting hanging on the wall. It was a painting I did that I couldn't bear to sell. The painting was of two people, one a fairy with a purple dress and wings who was stabbing a vampire in a red dress who was biting the fairy's neck.

"It represents love, hate, jealousy, friendship, trust, and betrayal." I said as we stared at the painting.

"Really? So who's who?" Johnny asked as he crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly.

"The fairy is stabbing the vampire because she's been betrayed by the vampire who she thought was her friend. And the vampire is biting the fairy's neck because she's jealous of the fairy and hates her because of that." I explained while making gestures with my hands to better explain.

"No, I mean who's the fairy and who's the vampire?" Johnny asked while looking at me and waiting for the answer.

"In all honesty, I don't know. I was just having a really crappy day and killing people just wasn't working." I answered and turned to leave when I finished. Johnny followed silently. We were quiet for a couple of minutes before Johnny broke the silence again.

"So where's that closet?" He asked while looking around. I pointed to a door down the hall where a black Prussian cat slept.

"Right there, I'll move Muffin." I said as I picked up the cat and Johnny opened the door.

Muffin's eyes opened immediately and looked up at me. "What's going on?" She asked and looked around.

"We have company. Edgar is visiting." I told her while Johnny shut the door and looked at me.

"I told you don't look in the closet." I replied to his silent look before he burst out laughing. I just stared at him with a confused expression, within minutes he stopped and stood back up. "What the hell was that all about?" I asked while he stood up.

"What you did to that guy is hysterical!" He said while grinning psychotically again.

"Hot coco is ready!" Edgar called from the kitchen before I could what was so funny about slitting a guy's throat and then conducting some experiments on his corpse. Instead, I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my coco. Mr. Fluff sat on Edgar's lap while he sipped his.

"I see you found Mr. Fluff." I said while taking a sip of mine, memories rushing back to me as I sipped.

"Yeah, and now Muffin." Edgar replied while leaning over to pet the cat that sat in my lap. Silence fell over the kitchen once more, this time Johnny was sitting in the hallway with his coco though.

"Edgar..." I began but he cut me off.

"Look Rave, I'm sorry about everything and I swear I'm going to make it up to you." He said while looking at me with some tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay Edgar, I was just so devastated when you left. I realized how alone I am and I guess... I did what I'm best at." I said while looking down and petting Muffin.

"You mean scaring people and stabbing them?" Edgar joked with a smile.

"Yeah, you know it." I said while my lips twitched into a smile for a second. After the coco, Johnny dragged Edgar out and I waved at them from the door and watched them get into the elevator. Then I closed the door, locked it, and went to bed. Muffin and Mr. Fluff danced around in happiness that I had not only gotten my long time friend back but a new person to talk to as well.

*Johnny's POV*

I looked up at the apartment building, sighed, and walked in. It had been a month since I'd last been at the building, I don't know why I was returning. She had been on my mind for quite a while after I'd last seen her, even though she wasn't very nice to me last time I was around her. Maybe it had something to do with Eff and D-boy yelling at me over and over to get out and see her. Edgar had actually agreed.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the button that would take me to her floor. It was strange, she always crossed my mind. It was always that smile she had on for a second last time I saw her. _'I wonder if she's change.'_ I sighed and leaned against the wall. _'Common Nny, what's wrong with you!? Don't you let her mess with you! She was a total bitch last time anyways, yet I want to see her again! GRRR!'_ I grabbed my head and stomped on the floor until the elevator gave a faint ding to tell me I was on her floor. I walked out and started muttering about her, how mad this was making me. Finally, I snapped and ran into a random door.

An hour later I walked out of an apartment where I had left the bodies of a fat, 40-year old pedophile and his even fatter mother. Feeling better, I walked down the hall and stood outside her door. I didn't know why I was here, maybe I had finally gotten the want to kill her. Edgar had said something earlier to me today about why I kept thinking about her.

*Earlier that day, still Johnny's POV*

"DAMMIT! WHY DOES SHE KEEP COMING INTO MY THOUGHTS!?" I yelled while stabbing the table with my fork. Edgar just sat at the other end of the table reading and drinking coffee.

"Maybe you like her." Edgar said while looking up and closing his book. I looked at him with daggers in my eyes.

"WHAT!? Edgar, I don't know if you've realized this or not but, I DO NOT FALL IN LOVE!" I yelled and stabbed my muffin with my knife.

"I never said you loved her, I just said that maybe you're attracted to her. I mean, you both have things in common. Why don't you go see her? Ask her out for some lunch or something. See what happens." Edgar said while picking his book up and continuing on. I just sat there and repeatedly stabbed my muffin.

"Alright, I'll go visit her. But if she ends up dead don't blame me." I said while standing up and putting on my coat.

"Oh, I don't think she will. And even if you did threaten her, she'll just kick your ass." He said with a smirk and sipping his coffee. I glared at him before I walked out and slammed the door shut. Before starting my walk, I rang the doorbell to send the guy who was hook up to it in pain for good luck.

*end of flashback*

I sighed once more before ringing the doorbell. There was the sound of someone getting off a couch, turning off the tv, and walked towards the door. I waited a couple of seconds while the door unlocked and finally opened.

"Hey." I said while looking at her for the first time in a month.

_Yay! It's finally done! Please, no one kill me for how out of character Johnny can be :/ I'm still working on it, trust me there's a lot of violence coming up. Sorry it took so long!!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Choices, choices

"Johnny?" Raven asked as she looked up at me. She still looked the same except that her hair had gone from shoulder to almost waist length.

"I see you haven't cut your hair for a while." I said while reaching out and pushing her bang out her eyes before I realized what I was doing. Raven tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"What are you doing here, Johnny? I haven't seen you in a month." She said while moving aside for me to come in. I walked in and sat down on her couch.

"I just thought I'd stop by to say hello and ask you if you'd like to join me for a walk. The weather has cleared up and its been quite pleasant for a while." I said as she closed the door and walked over to sit next to me.

"Really? I didn't see you being the type of guy to drop by and request companionship for walks, but I'd love to. I haven't gotten out much lately." Raven said as she got up and started lacing up her converse.

"Well, first impressions can be misleading." I answered as I got up and handed her her trench.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she took it and put it on. We then walked out the door and outside. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes before I decided to start a conversation. I was interested in getting to know her now due to all the stories that Edgar had been telling me since we'd met her.

"So, Edgar tells me he calls you every night." I stated, trying to start a conversation as we walked.

"Yeah, he makes sure to keep a connection established and that I know." Raven answered as she looked at the ground for a second and then at the sky.

"Is everything alright with you two? Just making sure." I asked, trying not to act like it, but I was concerned.

Raven looked at me with her ocean eyes flashing in confusion over the question behind her glasses. "Yeah, we're always going to be okay. He's like my brother." She said as she looked away from me to look ahead.

"Not like a boyfriend? Just brother?" I asked as we waited for a signal to walk at a crosswalk.

"Nah, I don't think I can ever think of Edgar as a boyfriend. That'd be weird. Besides, my relationships aren't exactly that good." Raven answered while staring at the sign.

"That makes two of us." I answered while taping my foot while waiting for the signal to change.

"Really? What was your worst relationship ever?" Raven asked with a bemused smile, obviously eager and amused by her story she was waiting to share.

"It was my only relationship I ever had. I went out with this girl named Devi, she used to work at the bookstore and asked me out one day. Everything was going good until we almost kissed and I wanted to immortalize the moment. She ended up kicking my ass when I tried to kill her." I finished as the signal changed and we made our way across the street. "What about you?"

Raven gave an evil smile before she started her story, "Well, there was this guy named Jackson in high school who I liked it. Note I was the outcasted one and he was a "sensitive artist", not a jock or anything. So he asked me out one day and I said yes, turned out he liked me for a while. So we went out and had a great time. Our relationship continued to go on for about five months, then one day he asked if we could go on break because he was going to Florida for spring break. If you think about, its quite nice he didn't want to cheat on me. I snapped on the inside, but on the outside I was cool and calm. I said sure we can. I ended up following him to Florida, busted in on him and a girl, killing him with a spoon, and decapitating the girl." She finished with a psychotic laugh. I smiled.

"I like your story more than mine." I said with a slightly psychotic smile, she met me with an evil one and we laughed for a minute.

*Another two months last*

After that one day I asked her for a walk, I started to get close to Raven ever so slowly. It started with me saying a couple of sentences when she called and turned into going on walks where we killed off couples that called us names. I guess that's how I ended up back at her door one night. After ringing the doorbell, I rung my hands together while waiting kind of nervously. _'You can do this Nny. You kill people everyday and commit all sorts of crimes no problem. Telling her should be easy.'_ The door opening interrupted my thoughts.

"Nny? What are you doing here?" Raven asked as she opened the door. She had finally gotten to know me well enough to call me Nny instead of Johnny, that was a good day.

"Can I come in?" I asked while not being able to make eye contact with her. She nodded and let me in. I hung up my coat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch, Raven stood in front of me.

"Nny? Is everything alright?" Raven put a hand on my cheek and lifted my face to look into her eyes, I couldn't help it, but I twitched out of her soft hand.

"Raven, I came here today to tell you that-" My words were cut off by the doorbell. My hands quickly went to my hidden knives as Raven ran to get the door.

"Hey Max!" Raven exclaimed as she opened the door. I didn't look up from preparing myself to jump and attack. "Come in, I want you to meet someone."

"Hey Rave, and, um, okay!" Came a nervous sounding voice from the door. I looked up when Raven was standing over me.

"Nny, I want you to meet Max!" I looked up to see a man with shaggy, blonde hair and bright green eyes. He had on a nervous smile.

"Hello, I'm Johnny." I said, not really putting two and two together.

"Hello, I'm Max. Nice to meet you." Max held out his hand and let it drop to his side when he realized I wasn't shaking hands.

"Johnny, is everything okay? Cause Max and I are going to go out and I'd hate to leave you alone with a problem." Raven gave a slight frown while she stared at me. I had just now noticed that her hair was in a neat side braid, black eye liner, mascara, and pink eyeshadow were around her eyes and behind her glasses. Her black dress would also seen to be a dead give away.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I guess I should go, by the way you look pretty." I said as I grabbed my coat and started for the door.

"I thought you said you were wearing white Rave?" I couldn't help but hear Max say as I was making my exit.

"She hates the color white." I said simply and walked out the door.

*2 weeks later*(I realize there's a lot of time skipping here, bear with me)

"Isn't he just fantastic Edgar?" Raven asked while jumping up and down in her seat while Max had left the room to get more lemonade Edgar made that morning.

"He is a catch Rave! I'm predicting next time I see you two, there's going to be a ring on that finger." Edgar replied with pointing to her ring finger. Raven blushed a little and swatted Edgar's hand playfully.

_'She looks so pretty.'_ I thought from my spot next to Edgar. I had sat through three hours of Raven, Edgar, and Max talking. Every time Max spoke or even looked at Raven I wanted to throw one of my knives at him. _'Keep calm Nny, if you kill him then Raven isn't going to like you anymore.'_

"What do you think of him, Nny? You never say anything about him." Raven asked while poking me. I looked up at her happy eyes.

"He's just a _dream boat_. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a walk." I said as I stood up and slammed the front door shut.

*Raven's POV*

I was confused at what just happened, I thought Nny liked Max. _'Why doesn't he like him?'_ The thoughts kept going through my brain. But, knowing Nny, Max had probably just done something like leave a light on or said the wrong joke. I sat back on the couch and looked at Edgar with a confused look.

"Edgar, what's wrong with Nny? He hasn't been acting right since I started going out with Max." I asked with running a hand through my bang.

"Rave, don't you know? Nny likes you. I thought he told you that one night and you guys decided no. I thought his meanness was just him being a sore loser." Edgar rubbed his temples nervously.

"J-Johnny l-likes m-me?" I stuttered out and thought back. "Oh my god! That's what he must've been trying to say that night. Oh god, he's jealous!" I started tugging on my bang and looked around nervously. _'No wonder why he hasn't gone on any walks with me or helped me do experiments on corpses! He can't stand hearing me talk about Max. Oh god...'_

"Edgar..." I started after coming out of my thoughts, but Max walked back in.

"Hey sweetie!" He said while kissing my cheek as he sat back down. "Where'd Johnny go?" He asked while looking around.

"Nny went out for a walk." Edgar said while nervously sipping his lemonade. I looked at Max, suddenly his blonde hair, green eyes, and pale skin wasn't appealing at all. Max was just that, a pale guy with blonde hair and green eyes who was incredibly smart, shy, and my heights. While Nny had olive toned skin, crazy black hair, and those psychotic like eyes. _'I don't want a regular guy who doesn't kill or torture people in his basement. I want the guy who glares at that guy while reaching for his knives.' _I also realized that I hadn't killed anyone in two weeks, that realization made me want to run down to Nny's basement and torture the hell out of someone.

"It's late, I think we should leave." I said while hugging Edgar and dragging Max at the door.

"That was an awesome afternoon." Max said as we walked down the hallway to my door.

"Yeah, whatever you say." I replied while staring at the ground.

"Well I guess this is it..." Max said as we stood in front of my door.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow or something. See you around." I said as I opened the door.

"Raven, wait!" Max almost yelled as he grabbed me and kissed me. I just stood there while he tried to show his emotions through the kiss. _'Ah! I feel so bad, but I can't kiss back. I can't lead him on.' _Finally, he pulled away.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I ran in and closed the door. A muffled thump came from the closet and I remembered that I had a visitor. With an evil smile I pulled out my favorite knife and walked to the closet. "You're going to help me out, tomorrow I tell Nny I like him too."

_Ah! This is cheesy I know!!! Dx it's how it came out though.... R&R? I promise this is going to get better!_


End file.
